


The Sweetest Sounds

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, 10 Genre Fic Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crack, Death, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Family, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Honeymoon, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Letters, Romance, Smut, Spells & Enchantments, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: From Narnia, our world, to the land of fairy tales…ten moments between Digory Kirke and Polly Plummer. No chronological order. Bookverse, AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Chronicles of Narnia_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to C.S. Lewis.
> 
> Author's Note: Written for the [10 Sentence Meme on Tumblr](http://ficmemes.tumblr.com/post/104428385484/10-sentence-meme).

**I'm Not That Girl (Angst)**

Of course, it is the bridesmaid dress, her hair up…this rare, older Polly that Digory is falling for, not her, simple ordinary Polly Plummer, and her heart sinks.

**Heroes and Thieves (AU)**

At first Crown Prince Digory only sees his lovely betrothed, her dark hair, green eyes, teasing manner; later he notes her sharp words and coarse hands, oddly recalling so little of his letters, and his joy dampens; he meets the goose girl, gaze sad, smile kind, nobleness peeking through her curtsey and attitude despite her shabby attire – with each new encounter Digory grows more intrigued, wondering…; then he catches her reading a letter, and he recognizes his handwriting before she swiftly hides it away.

**This Isn't My Idea (Crack)**

"I don't understand all your fussing"; "If the filmmakers can turn Susan into Caspian's love interest, then we are by no means safe; you may end up with a crush on Sarah the maid—"; "Over my dead body!"

 **I Gotta Find You (Future Fic)**

It has been years since they last were in touch to his regret (one of many when it comes to Polly Plummer); but now, after hearing the children's long story, the professor resolutely sits down and writes a letter.

**The New Girl in Town (First Time)**

Digory makes the introductions and the girls shake hands; Polly observes how Courtney teases the boy, how he looks at her and within fifteen minutes Polly knows things shall no longer be the same between herself and Digory.

**Ever Ever After (Fluff)**

There is no warning – flash or sound – from the moment Sir Digory plucks a rose to the next when a blushing maiden stands before him; "You!" he says with dawning joy, recognizing the mysterious lady from their previous encounter in the woods, and she smiles shyly, thanks him for breaking the enchantment.

**Dive (Humor)**

The two children leap into the pool, and when Polly opens her eyes she blinks twice, rubs her eyes, and blinks again; two pairs of Polly and Digory gawk back at her; "Wrong pool!" Digory hisses frantically beside her.

**You Raise Me Up (Hurt/Comfort)**

There is no lengthening out of time, no apple to give this time…; seated at his mother's bedside holding her hand, Digory sighs shakily, feeling so alone; a gentle hand touches his shoulder and instantly his free hand reaches up to cover it; _you are not alone, my child_.

**Start of Something New (Smut)**

Unlike the chaste peck before the congregation, their first kisses in their hotel room are awkward: noses bump, angle wrong, out of synch – causing them to giggle and apologize; then, the ninth kiss is perfect.

 **Two is Better Than One (UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension))**

"I never thought, Polly…," Digory trails off, gently touching her cheek, speechless – how had he not seen?; he leans towards her only for her to turn her head away, gracefully spin out of his hold and with a spluttered excuse hurry back to the wedding reception.

THE END


End file.
